1. Field to which Invention Relates
The invention relates to a device for unpacking bottles or similar articles in a shrink foil package.
2. The Prior Art
Small bottles, more particularly bottles for medicaments are packaged by the glass manufacturer for transport to the consumer, that is to say medicament manufacturers and bottling undertakings, frequently using shrinking foils in the form of flat packages or trays. The bottles are then in a closely packed layer and are surrounded on all sides by the shrinkage foil, which presses them together. Such a package can easily be handled. For medicament bottles it is furthermore important that the bottles, which are sterile owing to the high temperature to which the glass is subjected on manufacture, and which as yet do not have any closure, are packaged in a hermetical manner.